Talent Show: Cahill Edition
by Aafubbaia
Summary: Amy, Dan, and the rest of the clue-hunting gang are invited to perform in a talent show at Jonah Wizard's Mansion. Who will emerge victorious? This is an entry for Lovely SOS's contest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is kind of an AU in that Evan and Jake don't exist, Sinead isn't evil, and nobody got kidnapped. It's basically two years after the clue hunt, but Amy and Dan live in "Grace's house", Ian and Natalie are still disowned, and any other things that happened in the first series still apply (minus Vespers Rising). There may or may not be Vespers, but they've left the Cahills alone for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues series or The Diary of Anne Frank or The Moonlight Sonata or Harry Potter or Swan Lake._  
_**

Amy's POV— March 2nd

The cool Attleboro air stings my cheeks, practically the only part of me exposed to the weather, as I run to get the mail. I quickly force open the door of the mailbox, grab the letters inside, then close it and briskly walk up the driveway and yank the door open.

Setting the mail aside, I tug off my outer winter clothing with some difficulty. When I pick up the pile, one letter in particular stands out to me. The envelope is made of rigid, cream-colored paper that looked pretty official, so I grab the letter opener and cut it neatly. Pulling out the contents, I see that it's addressed to me and Dan, so I yell out his name in the general direction of his room.

Since I don't really call him down that often, he must sense that it's something important, because he runs down the stairs in a minute.

"What is it, Amy?" he asks me. "It had better be important, because I left my game in the middle of a level."

I sigh. After we had saved the world, you would think he matured some, but he's still just as much of a dweeb as before.

"There's a letter that I thought you and I needed to see."

"Wow, Amy. I'm going back upstairs."

He starts for the stairs, but I grab his arm before he goes any farther, then began to read aloud when I see he's stopped struggling.

"Dear Amy and Dan Cahill, it is our pleasure to inform you of the fact that you've been invited to perform in a talent show. Your fellow competitors will be the younger generation from the clue hunt (the Holts, the Kabras, and the Starlings). Each of you will have the chance to perform any act you'd like, either individually or teamed up with someone of your choice. We will be expecting you at Jonah Wizard's mansion in Beverly Hills at noon tomorrow. The show will be held the following day. Best of luck, the Janus branch."

I feel like a whale's heart (it weighs a literal ton) had been dropped upon me. I'm way more confident than a few years ago, but huge crowds or certain British boys still bring out my nervous side. Unfortunately, both of those things are going to be present at the competition. Still, I don't think it's a good idea to back out of a challenge if I don't want to look like a coward.

Dan on the other hand, is rubbing his hands together gleefully in a diabolical way that makes me frightened already. Whatever he has planned is not good.

"Go pack everything you'll need for the trip and I'll do the same," I tell him.

Dan runs upstairs, but I know without a doubt that he won't be doing any packing until the last minute. I trudge up the massive staircase, turning left when I reach the top. Walking into my room, I open the closet door and grab several tops and pants at random. I've actually started taking a little interest in clothing, so hopefully I won't be completely outshone by Natalie.

In my hand are a sunset orange (my favorite color) silk dress, sleek black leggings, a pale pink T-shirt, and light grey jeans. I fold them carefully and put them in my suitcase, which I drag out from under my bed. Then, I take a few minutes to gather anything else I would need there and place it all carefully in the suitcase as well, finally zipping it shut.

I walk over to Dan's room. "Packed yet?" I ask him.

Surprisingly, he is, so we both drag our suitcases downstairs and I call Nellie, who's out at some restaurant that had just opened, to let her know where we're going. She's fine with it, so Dan and I head out back to the small airfield (wearing our winter stuff, of course) and wait outside for the pilot. He arrives in a few minutes, and once we all situate ourselves inside the plane, we take off.

Sinead's POV— March 3rd

After a long journey in a cramped plane and bumpy taxi, Ned, Ted, and I collapse into the extremely fancy guest room beds at Jonah's house. Thankfully, our host has decided to drop the "gangsta" talk for the most part unless he's on camera, and he tells us that we have a little while to rest until the meeting at noon.

I lie down for a few minutes more, then brush my hair so it looks somewhat acceptable, and walk downstairs, followed shortly by Ned and Ted (although I don't think they brushed their hair). All of the other guests have already taken a seat, but I spot an empty chair next to Amy and sit down there. We haven't had many chances to talk over the past few years, but we're still pretty good friends. Ned and Ted also find spots, and once they do, Jonah begins to talk.

"Listen up, all of you. We're gonna be having a talent show, which you already know, but here are the rules. No injuring..." he gives Dan a pointed look. "...or killing anyone with your talent. I'm not gonna perform, 'cause that would be unfair to all of you..." Jonah glares at all of those who snicker at this proclamation. "... but I will be the announcer. Alistair, Nellie, and Nataliya will be judging. And no, Ian, you cannot sue anyone."

"Why do you think I would want to do that?" Ian asks. "And how do you think you can stop me if I was going to?"

Jonah looks flustered, and Amy's face is a bit red. I cut in. "Just by coming, you gave up your right to sue while you stay here."

Ian opens his mouth to reply, but finds no flaw in my logic.

"Okay, people, if you're going to team up with anyone, do it now. You have today to plan and practice. Tomorrow, we'll have the performance in the theater at 6 PM, but you can still keep practicing until then. We're going to have a prize for the winner and one for the runner-up, and both can be split equally between a team. Any questions?" Jonah asks us, flashing a thankful smile my way. "If there aren't any, then get to work, people."

I look around, wondering if anyone will make a suitable teammate. Dan and Hamilton are teamed up, as are Madison and Reagan. Ian looks like he's working with Natalie, but they seem to be in the middle of an argument. Ned and Ted are quietly but eagerly discussing plans together, suddenly making me feel excluded. Amy is looking around, seeming kind of overwhelmed, and I suddenly realize that she would be the perfect teammate.

"Want to work together?" I ask her.

"Sure, Sinead," she tells me, looking kind of surprised. "Are you sure you want me working with you?"

"Of course I do, Amy," I reassure her. "Why else would I be asking you? You're not weak or anything. I mean, you won the clue hunt, after all."

"That's true. So, any ideas?" she asks me.

"Actually, yes."

Ian's POV— March 4th

After spending a considerable amount of time planning out my act yesterday, I can't help but think that this is all a waste of time. All of the judges probably hate me, so that reduces my chances of winning, plus I'm sure somebody has come up with a better act than mine. I used to think that Kabras always won, but it's really not true. Natalie and I lost the clue hunt, and Isabel lost her court case about murdering Amy and Dan's parents.

I push these thoughts aside and breathe deeply. _In... Out... In... Out..._

Steeling myself for a possible loss, I head downstairs, wearing a suit and tie. Amy is walking towards the theater, and she looks surprisingly pretty in her soft, sunset orange dress. _Snap out of it, Ian._

I quicken my pace to catch up to her, but she seems alarmed at my mere presence. "I-Ian, wh-what are you d-doing h-here?" she manages to ask.

I notice that she has stuttered for the first time since arriving here. It's entirely possible I have something to do with it. "Same as you. Going to the talent show," I reply.

"R-right. G-good luck," she tells me as we enter the theater.

The stage looks quite empty with only the gleaming floor and tall black curtain, meaning that all the focus will be on the performer. We head backstage quietly, seeing on our way that every seat is filled, no doubt with Jonah's overzealous fans. We reach a room where the other contestants are seated, all frantically engaging in some form of preparation. I look up to see that a large TV displays what the audience sees.

All of us quiet as the curtains are drawn fluidly to either side of the stage, and Jonah steps out wearing a suit and tie. "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Cahill talent show! We have a number of acts for you today of all sorts, so prepare to be amazed. May I present... Ned and Ted Starling, singing "Double Trouble", a song from Harry Potter & The Prisoner of Azkaban, written by none other than my homie John Williams!" He waves to an elderly man in the crowd. "Only they'll be singing it in binary code! Enjoy, folks."

He steps off stage, and Ned and Ted walk up. They are both wearing robes emblazoned with the crest of Ravenclaw, typical of one going to a school of wizardry, and each holds a wart-covered toad. As they start their song, I am amazed by their incredible speed. They actually manage to sing in binary code at the same tempo as the original song.

Finishing in a few minutes, they take a bow to huge applause, then chase after the toads, which have escaped from their grasps. "Wasn't that amazing, folks?" Jonah walks out onstage again and begins his usual friendly (albeit one-sided) banter with the audience. "Of course, that's just the beginning. Our next act is Dan Cahill and Hamilton Holt, who are going to spar..."

He apparently realizes that this in direct violation of his rules, but it's too late, so he forces a smile on his face and walks off. Daniel and Hamilton march in, each carrying a very long quarterstaff. They swing with remarkable agility and gracefulness, although I can tell they're careful not to hit each other. Looks like Jonah got his way after all.

Daniel jumps high and seems to be about to deliver a death blow, but Hamilton deflects it, so he lands on his feet with a bit of a jolt. They bow, the audience applauding again, and head backstage. "Great job, Dan and Hamilton!" Jonah exclaims. "You really had us going for a minute. Next up is Sinead Starling and Amy Cahill, who will be doing a dramatic reading from The Diary of Anne Frank."

They walk quietly and slowly onstage, each one holding a book.

"'Anne, you must not behave in this way,'" Sinead says.

"'It was an accident. Anyone can have an accident.'" Amy is actually quite good at acting, because she actually sounds defensive.

"'I don't mean that. I mean the answering back. You must not answer back. They are our guests. We must always show the greatest courtesy to them. We're all living under the same roof. That's why we must control ourselves... You don't hear Margot getting into arguments with them, do you? Watch Margot. She's always courteous with them. Never familiar. She keeps her distance. And they respect her for it. Try to be like Margot.'"

"'And have them walk all over me, the way they do her? No, thanks!'"

"'I'm not afraid that anyone is going to walk all over you, Anne. I'm afraid for other people, that you'll walk on them. I don't know what happens to you, Anne. You are wild, self-willed. If I had ever talked to my mother as you talk to me...'"

"'Things have changed. People aren't like that anymore. 'Yes, Mother.' 'No, Mother.' 'Anything you say, Mother.' I've got to fight things out for myself! Make something of myself!'"

"'It isn't necessary to fight to do it. Margot doesn't fight, and isn't she...'"

"'Margot! Margot! Margot! That's all I hear from everyone... how wonderful Margot is... 'Why aren't you like Margot?' Everything she does is right, and everything I do is wrong! I'm the goat around here!... You're all against me!... And you worst of all!'"

Amy takes a breath, and she and Sinead bow, then turn and walk backstage. The audience is silent for a moment, but then they applaud the loudest so far. "Wow, just wow," Jonah says. "Amy and Sinead, you've really outdone yourselves. Our next act up is Ian and Natalie Kabra, who will be performing an instrumental duet of "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, who unfortunately couldn't be here today. Ian is on the violin and Natalie is playing the piano."

He walks away, and I am frozen for a second. Then Natalie stands up, so I follow her lead, bringing my violin with me. When we reach the stage, I see that the grand piano has already been set there, along with a simple black bench. I sit down in a chair that has been placed nearby. I signal to her exactly when to start, and soon the music is flowing gently, seeming to place a spell on the audience. My hands, which have practiced this song so many times, know exactly what to do, even seeming to play on autopilot. The final chords resound, and we stand up when we're completely finished to huge applause. Thankfully, the world has not completely lost its appreciation for fine music.

Walking offstage carrying my violin, Amy smiles shyly at me when I return to the room. I smile back, and she congratulates me on my performance, making me feel bad for not doing the same for her. We both quiet down when Jonah announces the last performance. "Great job, Ian and Natalie, you really blew us all away. We have one last performance for you tonight, Madison and Reagan Holt, who will be dancing to _Swan Lake_."

Jonah leaves, and they take their places on stage, one twin on either side. The music starts, and they begin. For Holts, they move quite elegantly, their movements mirroring each other. I had heard about them taking ballet lessons, but I had merely laughed at the idea of Tomas dancing, not really knowing of their talent. The music soon dies down, and they take a bow. The audience claps quite loudly, and they head backstage beaming.

Jonah appears again, saying, "Well done, Madison and Reagan. These are all of our performances for tonight, but the judges are still tallying the results, so we'll be back with that in a minute."

He exit dramatically, and we are all suddenly on the edges of our seats. Which one of us will take the prize? I try to tell myself that winning doesn't really matter that much to me, but it does. For some reason, I feel like I must prove to myself that I can win at something, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to do that. We all are absorbed in nervous chatter or anxious thoughts when Jonah steps out for the last time tonight. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners. Congratulations to..."

**Yay, cliffy! Don't worry, there's only going to be one more chapter, and I'll post it soon. Y'all have to vote on who you want to win though. Only one vote per person (obviously). Shoutout in the next chapter to everyone who gets the Hunger Games reference! Tell me what you think and NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Reminder:**

**Ned & Ted: Double Trouble**

**Dan & Hamilton: Sparring  
**

**Amy & Sinead: Diary of Anne Frank**

**Ian & Natalie: Moonlight Sonata**

**Madison & Reagan: Swan Lake**

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks to all of you who reviewed and voted! Here's the second chapter, just in time for Lovely SOS's contest. Wish me luck, guys!**

* * *

Natalie's POV— March 4th

"And the winners are Ian and Natalie Kabra. Congratulations! See me later for your prize. In second place, we have Amy Cahill and Sinead Starling, and congratulations to you too as well! I will have your prize for you later. Thanks you all for joining us to watch the first annual Cahill Talent Show!"

_Annual? _Now Ian and I will have to defend our title again next year. Although I do love playing the Moonlight Sonata. The dramatic chords and complicated notes just move me in a way that nothing else really can. I can remember when I was five and heard Isabel playing it on the piano, and at that moment I decided I would try to learn it. Back then, my hands were tiny, not nearly big enough to reach the octaves, but as I grew older, I started to practice and practice, and soon Ian and I were playing a violin/piano duet.

Ian gives me a triumphant smile, making me think he is the same brother I grew up with, but I also see the relief in his expression, as though he really doubted us winning. I'll admit, when I saw Amy and Sinead's performance, I thought they had quite a good chance to beat us, but I knew from the start that the other acts never had a chance, particularly Ned & Ted's. Binary code? That's just strange.

The other contestants congratulate us, though not without resentful glances when they think we're not looking. What do I care? We won fairly.

Jonah suddenly rushes into the room where we are still all seated, looking quite harried. "Ian, Natalie. There's been a mistake. Amy and Sinead actually tied with you."

_Or maybe not_. "What?" I screech. "Those— those peasants can't win!"

Amy and Sinead both look offended. "Hey," I say defensively. "It's true!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Nat," Jonah tries to step in.

"That's not my name, and I'm not going to calm down!" I am furious.

Ian suddenly puts a hand on my shoulder. "Natalie, it's okay," he says quietly, hesitantly.

"You too, Ian? I would have thought you would agree with me. Or are you just too concerned about what Amy here might think?" As I say it, I know I have gone too far.

Amy turns an even brighter red, her face already flushed in anger.

"Natalie, the probability of a fallacy in your argument, which lacks any supporting evidence, is 99%," Sinead tells me, her voice scarily calm.

_What? _"Nobody cares, Miss I-Know-Everything Starling," I snap.

I feel like bursting into tears. How did this go so wrong?

"It's okay, Sinead and I are fine with second place," Amy says, always trying to play the peacemaker.

Sinead doesn't look like she agrees at all, but Amy puts a hand on her shoulder, so she relents. "Fine. Good job," she says listlessly, sighing loudly.

Suddenly, I feel terrible. I feel like... Isabel. She was always pushing others until they broke, until they gave in. And she shot my foot. I want to be nothing like her. "You know what, guys, you deserve to win. Your act was excellent."

Everyone seems shocked at my sudden about-face, but Ian is smiling slightly, and he actually looks proud, even though we (well, I) just chose to be in second place. Jonah sighs happily. "Here are your guys' prizes."

To Amy and Sinead, he holds out two gift cards, both for $500 from Barnes & Noble. But for Ian and I, he reaches into a pocket and draws out two small vials. "This is a new poison for your dart guns," he explains, seeing our confused faces. "It's a top-clearance-level Janus formula, developed by our experts.

Sinead, Amy, Ian, and I all smile, happy with our prizes, when I pull something out from under my chair and load my vial into it and point it at Daniel. He ducks behind Amy. "Uh, Nat, you might want to be careful with that. It causes the victim to talk in rhymes for a week straight," Jonah advises, looking worried. "And—"

By now, Daniel has stepped out from behind his sister. I press the trigger. The dart makes impact, then he pulls it out. "You'll pay, Natalie. In a while, you'll see," he rants angrily, the effect somewhat ruined. "Wait... my fingers are orange!" He stops in horror, both at his finger's new color and the fact that nothing rhymes with orange. He stops and thinks hard for a minute. "I'll attack you with a door hinge!"

_Epic fail_. Wait... did I just think that? I hope I'm not turning into a peasant. Daniel grabs the dart gun from my hand and shoots me in the side. "Daniel, you jerk! You're worse than a Turk!" I scream, my fingers also turning the same loathsome shade as his.

"Turk?" Amy asks in confusion.

"It's a long story," Ian says. "Remind me to tell you next talent show."

* * *

**I apologize for any randomness, especially towards the end. Hope you're all happy with the results. I can't believe nobody voted for Dan and Hamilton :( ****I was kind of at a loss for what to do when I saw the tie between Ian & Natalie and Amy & Sinead, and I was about to put my own vote in as a tiebreaker, but then I thought, Hey, why not let them get all outraged over the tie. NOBODY GOT THE HUNGER GAMES REFERENCE! HOW COULD YOU, PEOPLE? You still have one more chance, and if you get it right, you get a shoutout in my other fic, Day of Doom, plus you can request a plot twist or add an OC. Thanks for reading, and r****emember, review and tell me what you think, but** NO FLAMES PLEASE. Constructive criticism is welcome!  


**Question of the Chapter: What do YOU think is the meaning of life?**

**By the way, here are the official results:**

**Ian & Natalie: 6 (I randomly got three anonymous reviews in a row, all for Ian & Natalie. Coincidence?)  
**

**Amy & Sinead: 6 (At first, I got a ton of A & S reviews and thought they were going to win)  
**

**Ned & Ted: 2 (I wanted them to win, but oh well...)  
**

******Reagan & Madison: 2 (The people who actually do ballet voted for them)  
**

******Dan & Hamilton: 0 (WHY, PEOPLE? WHY? At least y'all are nonviolent.)  
**

**~Aafubbaia**


End file.
